<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knowing Facts, Seeing Truth by LBibliophile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500757">Knowing Facts, Seeing Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile'>LBibliophile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is Not the Winter Soldier, Gen, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Poetry, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers is Delusional, Whumptober 2019, but the Soldier wishes he was</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBibliophile/pseuds/LBibliophile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fact: The Winter Soldier is not Bucky Barnes.<br/>Fact: Steve wants to believe that he is. He is lost in this new world, needs his friend beside him again.<br/>Fact: The Soldier wants to believe that he is. He doesn't know who he is outside of HYDRA's tool, needs the offered acceptance and friendship.</p><p>Natasha knows one truth and sees another, so she speaks the truth that will bring them peace. Sometimes, truth is no more than what you make it.</p><p>For Whumptober 2019 - day 17: "stay with me"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers &amp; Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knowing Facts, Seeing Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha knows things<br/>
She knows the story of Captain America and his best friend<br/>
She knows how quickly the one’s sacrifice followed the other’s </p><p>Natasha sees things<br/>
She sees how Steve is truly alive for the first time since the ice<br/>
She sees how he glows; happy, relaxed, devoted </p><p>Natasha knows things<br/>
She knows the story of the Winter Soldier, the ghost<br/>
She knows how he was made, the perfect weapon striking from the dark </p><p>Natasha sees things<br/>
She sees how the Soldier turns to Steve, trusting instinctively<br/>
She sees how he remakes himself, blossoming with Steve’s support </p><p>Natasha knows things<br/>
She knows the death of Bucky Barnes, and the birth of the Winter Soldier<br/>
She knows they are unrelated, whatever they believe </p><p>Natasha sees things<br/>
She sees how they reach for each other, cling to each other, <em>need </em>each other<br/>
She sees how they are both desperate to make the connection real </p><p>Natasha knows one truth, and sees another<br/>
So she speaks the truth that will bring them peace</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>